Chococheese
by Paperoheart
Summary: [Seventeen's fanfic] Pada teater sekolah, Jihoon berperan sebagai ratu. Dan pada tanggal 14 februari bau manis menjengkelkan menguar dimana-mana. Jihoon adalah ratu, Soonyoung adalah Pangeran lalu Seokmin adalah seekor kuda. /Jihoon's as main character/ Couple temukan sendiri!
**Chococheese**

Pair temukan sendiri- Jihoon as main character

.

Paperoheat

Rated T

Muah

Warning!

Gaje;peak;yaoi;boyslove

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

"JIHOONN"

Langkahnya tergesa-gesa, senyumnya terbalik menjadi cemberut samar. Buku dalam dekapannya diremasnya erat hingga menimbulkan lecekan kecil di pinggir. Sementara dua orang gila di belakangnya terus berlari mengejar langkah jihoon yang panjang-panjang, tidak mau tertinggal barang seinci.

"Jihoonie~ Aku benar-benar membuatkannya ini khusus untukmu! Kumohon terimalah kumohon kumohon–"

Seokmin berlutut, menjatuhkan lututnya didepan Jihoon yang sudah merah padam (sebenarnya menahan marah, namun Soonyoung malah menyeletuk kalau dia imut, _well_ jadi benar-benar marah) dengan tangannya yang menjulurkan kotak kecil berisi coklat dengan krim keju yang meleleh di dalamnya.

"Enyah kau pantat kuda"

Hanya satu kalimat namun menusuk tepat di ulu hati, seperti dicengkram erat-erat hanya untuk diahancurkan. Seokmin meringis, Jihoon tersenyum, Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nah–" Soonyoung berdehem, memamerkan senyum lima jari dan matanya yang menyipit bak bulan sabit. (sejujurnya senyum itu ditunjukkan untuk Jihoon, tapi kenapa perempuan di ujung loker yang pingsan?) "–karena kuda jelek itu sudah kau hempaskan ke neraka, apa kau mau membawaku ke surga tuan putri?" Lagi-lagi gombalan tidak mutu dari Pangeran Kwon.

Kalau Soonyoung pangeran sekolah, seokmin tentu saja kuda sekolah.

Jihoon jengah, memutar bola matanya lalu menginjak keras jari-jari kaki Soonyoung yang terbalut converse hitam butut kesayangannya.

Dalam peran musikalisasi drama, Jihoon mendapat Voting penuh untuk menjadi ratu _Snow White_ (hanya karena kulitnya pucat dan paling putih, ini membuatnya menangis meraung-raung di teater selama tiga jam, dan tidak pernah ada yang berani mendekatinya) dan setelah musikalisasinya muncul di akhir acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolah, mendadak akun sosial medianya penuh dengan summon dan pesan-pesan tidak mutu yang kemudian ia tandai sebagai _spam._ (Jihoon memang kejam, tidak ada yang tidak tahu itu)

Kemudian tanggal 14 Februari atau tepatnya hari ini lokernya penuh dengan batangan coklat yang baunya manis, serta kotak-kotak bertema valentine dengan pola hati berwarna merah muda. Bahkan meluber sampai kelantai dan berceceran dimana-mana ketika Jihoon membukannya, sticky note gila dengan gombalan basi yang melekat pada batangan itu mencuat keluar mebuat mata Jihoon panas ingin menelan sang pengirim bulat-bulat.

 _Dear sweetypie  
Jihoonie ku yang manis, aku memberikan cokelat ini tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Senyumu mengalihkan sensor mataku. Aku jadi tidak bisa benafas. Tapi kau adalah nafasku. Aku selalu menunggumu. _

_Your Secret Admire, Seungcheol Choi._

(mana ada pengangum rahasia yang menyantumkan namanya sendiri di akhir kata? Dasar gila)

Jihoon benar-benar menyesali keputusannya masuk dalam klub teater bersama para aktor gila gadungan yang rela menatapnya seharian penuh mungkin selama duapuluhempatjam.

Ia mengutuk dirinya, oh nyai! Kenapa hidupnya bisa serumit ini setelah ia memakai gaun putri salju dan wig hitam sebahu diatas panggung?! Terkutuklah kau wahai Snow White!

Jihoon menoleh kebelakang, menatap Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang tengah memukul-mukul dadanya sambil berlutut sok dramatis dilantai. Jengah sangat, namun lucu juga jiika dilihat-lihat. Kemudian langkahnya kembali berjalan –kakinya melangkah panjang-panjang dengan kaki pendeknya.

Dua anak tangga langsung ia langkahi begitu saja, Jihoon ingin sampai di studio mininya yang damai. Tidak ada pengganggu sejenis Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang terlalu bersungguh-sungguh mengejarnya. Padahal Jihoon sudah memperingatinya berkali-kali _dia-sudah-punya-seorang-raja._ Dengan kata lain ia tidak butuh Pangeran Kwon, apa lagi si kuda Seokmin.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu studio kesayangannya, Jihoon mengeluh keras-keras. Lagi-lagi batangan cokelat dengan aroma manis yang menguar kemana-mana. Ia menendang jauh-jauh tumpukan cokelat itu lalu masuk kedalam studio mininya setelah log in dengan fingerprint. Mendesah kasar lalu menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi putar.

Komputernya sudah siap sedia di depannya, namun matanya menatap sebuah apel dengan satu gigitan besar di sisinya yang lain. Apelnya begitu merah (ia jadi teringat perannya dalam teater itu) ia sudah hapal betul siapa yang menyuplainya dengan apel bekas setiap harinya.

Jihoon bangkit, menyambar apel merahnya lalu menggigit ujungnya yang lain, kebetulan ia lapar jadi tidak masalah. Matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mencai sticky note yang biasanya berada satu paket dengan apel keramat ini.

"Mencari sesuatu sayang?" Ia berbalik, menaatap si pembuat suara dengan pandangan jengkel. Jihoon berjalan menghentakkan kakinya mendekat, memukul dada pemuda yang tingginya jauh diatasnya lalu menyumpal mulutnya dengan apel.

"Berisik!" Jihoon berbalik dan kembali duduk di kursinya, pura-pura sibuk mengatur nada dan not balok yang ia buat. Sebenarnya pemuda yang sedang terkekeh di belakangnya ini sedang menggoda Jihoon yang terlihat imut kalau sedang merajuk. "Jihoon–"

"Panggil aku Hyung! Tidak sopan!"

"seorang 'Hyung'–" pemuda itu mendekat, berdiri tepat dibelakang kursi Jihoon. "–tidak ada yang semungil ini" lalu dengan kurang ajar menarik kedua pipi Jihoon yang tembam.

"Hansooll–" Jihoon memberontak. Menarik tangan si bule panik, sial, pipinya nyut-nyutan sekali.

Jihoon memberengut lucu. Menoleh menatap Hansol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya saja ekspresi si mungil terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Hansol duduk diatas meja tepat di depan Jihoon, menangkup pipi si mungil lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di wajahnya. Jihoon terkekeh, balas mengecup bibir Hansol tiba-tiba.

Hansol tersenyum lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut pemuda ungu. "Bagaimana test hari ini _bittersweet?"_ Jihoonnya beguman biasa saja, sempat berfikir ingin menyeritakan tentang Seokmin dan Soonyoung, atua bahkan note dari Seungcheol yang gilanya diatas rata-rata tapi harus befikir dua kali agar bule didepannya tidak mengamuk.

(Jihoon pernah menerima cokelat dari Soonyoung dan Hansol menerjangnya habis-habisan)

Hansol bilang, hanya ia yang boleh memberi Chococheese untuknya. Cokelat dengan krim keju kesukaan Jihoon. Tapi boro-boro, hari ini valentine dan Hansol sama sekali tidak memberinya apa-apa. (Jihoon mendadak badmood setelah ingat hal ini)

Hansol memeluknya.

"Seokmin menganggumu lagi?"

"Iya" Jihoon sudah mereasa tidak enak.

"Soonyoung hyung? Masih mendekatimu?

"Huum" matanya suda tidak memandang Hansol.

"Mereka memberimu cokelat?"

"...ya"

"kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Hansol tertawa dan bernafas lega. Tangannya mengusak surai ungu Jihoon, padahal baru beberapa lama ini warnanya oranye. Pemuda satu ini suka sekali mengganti warna ambut. Tapi Hansol pribadi lebih suka saat rambutnya _pink,_ terlihat seperti gulali. Banyak sekali senior-senior yang naksi Jihoon-nya, tapi ungu malah memilih dirinya. Mana seorang pangeran Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang terkenal blak-blakan mengejar Jihoonnya.

Hansol sendiri tidak apa, dia hanya takut Jihoon diapa-apakan. Maklum, Jihoonnya kelas 3 dan ia baru kelas 1. masih ada kotak mengotak peraturan tentang mematuhi kakak kelas dan menindas adik kelas. dan juga secara tidak langsung mereka akan berpisah sebenta lagi dari gedung ini. Toh tidak apa, hansol akan segera menyusulnya di perguruan tinggi.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak"

"Dasar mungil"

"Bilang sekali lagi kujahit bibirmu dengan resleting"

"..."

 _Kan sudah dibilang, Jika Soonyoung Pangerannya, Seokmin adalah kudanya, dan jihoon sendiri adalah Ratunya. Dan dimana-mana Ratu itu bersama raja bukan pangeran, so Hansol adalah rajanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

* * *

 **Note:** INI GAJE ASDFGHJKL. Entah dapet ilmu dari mana nulis VerZi kaya gini. Pls ini didesikasikan untuk Vernon II my dedeq yang ngebet minta VerZi katanya biar unyu. ...padahal unyuan Soonhoon /digampar/

 **Note(2):** Saya agak malaa update Ff lama/? Midnigh sun kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat. Dan kuingat kan yaaa Drabble SoonHoon lama. Maklum mood rusak akhir ni

 **Note(3):** Seneng lihat 4 Minute – Hate. Lagunya enak. Btw saya lagi baper denger Tory Kelly – Dear No one.

Paperoheat


End file.
